Un anillo para el Hokage
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Festival Literario SasuNaru 2011. "¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto? "se preguntó Kakashi soltando un largo suspiro, mientras le daba una mirada al desolador paisaje que tenía enfrente.


**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Un anillo para el Hokage_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto? –se preguntó Kakashi soltando un largo suspiro, mientras le daba una mirada al desolador paisaje que tenía enfrente.<p>

En realidad, no era cómo si el panorama que le regalaba Suna a sus visitantes fuera muy atractivo de todas formas…

Delante del legendario jounin, con las respiraciones jadeantes por la larga batalla sostenida, estaban dos de sus mejores alumnos y dos de los mejores ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha; Rokudaime **(1)** Hokage y, por increíble que parezca, el anbu encargado de su seguridad personal. La confrontación había llegado a niveles en los que ambos shinobis habían invocado a sus animales vinculados más fuertes.

Naruto se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Gamakichi, quien sostenía un enorme kunai en su enguantada pata derecha, el guante de cuero también se repetía en la pata izquierda. El rubio, por su parte, tenía un profundo corte en una de sus mejillas y había perdido la túnica de Hokage, al igual que el sombrero. Menuda bronca le echaría Sakura cuando se enterara… El resto de sus ropas estaban algo destruidas, pero eso era lo de menos, el verdadero problema era la enorme víbora violeta que se alzaba amenazadora delante de él y del sapo, en cuya cabeza estaba de pie un hombre de cabello negro. Sasuke se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con el contrario, un dolor intenso le recorría el miembro, pero el hombre estaba seguro que era solo un esguince.

Gamakichi afianzó todavía más la posición de ataque que tenía, y como respuesta, Amaidoku **(2)**, quien se había convertido en la invocación favorita de Sasuke después de la muerte de la desagradable Manda, enseñó sus largos colmillos cargados de veneno.

- ¡Date por vencido, dobe! –gritó Sasuke por completo enojado, agitando en el aire su brazo sano-. ¡Solo me haces perder el tiempo!

Extrañamente, la cara del Uzumaki se tornó de un vivo color escarlata, al mismo tiempo que el hombre apretaba mucho los labios.

- ¡Nunca! –fue la segura respuesta, dicha con una voz mucho más alta y chillona que la del moreno-. ¡Ese es mi camino del ninja, dattebayo!

-Tsk… -gruñó el Uchiha con fastidio-. ¡Amaidoku!

- Hai… -siseó la serpiente con cierta renuencia. No le gustaba atacar al ratoncillo amarillo que siempre acompañaba al huraño del moreno; era suave y tibio, nunca se quejaba cuando al jugar con él frotaba su descomunal cabeza contra su cabello, y además siempre regañaba al halcón de ojos rojos para que la tratara bien **(3)**.

No, definitivamente a Amaidoku no le gustaba atacar al ratoncillo amarillo, pero…

- Suiton: Doku no Ame… **(4)**-siseó el enorme reptil, agitando la punta de su cola de tal manera que creo unos seños en el aire, y al segundo siguiente una sustancia viscosa salió disparada de su boca, yendo a caer sobre el Hokage y su animal.

Aunque Gamakichi logró esquivar la mayor parte, no pudo evitar que cierta cantidad salpicara su piel y al instante ese líquido verde comenzó a quemarlo. Como pudo el sapo se sacudió el veneno, y olvidándose del dolor, se dispuso a regresar el ataque.

- Katon: Endan **(5)** –gritó el sapo, para después dejar salir una potente llamarada de su boca.

- ¡Espera, Gamakichi! –intentó detenerlo Naruto, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El rubio apenas había caído en cuenta de que era la primera vez que el animal se enfrentaba a las serpientes de Sasuke, por lo tanto el sapo no contaba con el que gas que liberaba la sustancia al consumir todo a su paso, también era inflamable. Una gran explosión fue el resultado final, provocando que el Uzumaki y Gamakichi fueran lanzados hacia atrás.

- Maldición… -gruñó Naruto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, y de paso tratar de encontrar la respiración que se le había perdido al golpearse tan fuerte contra el suelo. Podía sentir como el hijo de Gamabunta se encontraba a sus espaldas, seguramente todavía aturdido por el golpe.

Entonces una sandalia ninja entró en el campo de visión del rubio, seguido de la sensación fría del afilado acero contra su cuello. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente, mientras levantaba la vista para encarar a su agresor.

- ¿Suficiente? –preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa, una vez seguro que el Uzumaki lo estaba mirado.

Por toda respuesta el rubio hizo un puchero con los labios y volteó la cara en sentido contrario, con toda la intención de no volver a dirigirle la palabra al Uchiha en lo que restaba del día.

- ¡Deja de actuar como una niña y ponte el puto anillo, Naruto! –gritó el moreno perdiendo los estribos, mientras tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta al terco Hokage y una dolorosa vena le palpitaba en la frente.

- ¿Anillo? – dijo Gamakichi, parpadeando repetidamente por la confusión-. ¿Todo este tiempo han estado peleando por un anillo? –preguntó el sapo con incredulidad, al tiempo que Sasuke seguía concentrado en evitar que Naruto huyera de la situación.

- ¡No me pondré un anillo de compromiso, dattebayo! – chilló el rubio, intentando liberarse del agarre de su pareja-. ¡No soy una mujer! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de Konohagakure No Sato! –seguía quejándose el Uzumaki, cuando de pronto, percibió una sensación húmeda y tibia sobre el rostro. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que Amaidoku le pasaba su lengua bífida por la mejilla cortada, retirando la sangre que había en ella, y después comenzaba a frotar su cabeza contra su rubio cabello, sin importarle la mirada asesina que le mandaba Sasuke.

- Nezumi, nezumi… **(6)**-siseaba el enorme reptil mientras lo hacía.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a invocarme por una cosa como esa? –gritó Gamakichi de pronto, con ganas de levantarse y atravesar a los tres representantes de tan romántica escena con su kunai. Tenían suerte de que ahora sus ganas no fueran tantas-. ¡Pensé que el mocoso Uchiha quería destruir la aldea!

- Eso es una idea estúpida, dattebayo… -dijo Naruto torciendo la boca y girándose para ver al sapo detrás de él, por lo que no logró observar como el moreno bajaba su oscura mirada hasta el suelo, y la dejaba ahí.

"Si, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido antes al Uchiha" pensó el sapo con sarcasmo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería guardárselo solo para él, no vaya a ser que el Rokudaime decidiera callarlo con un bien dado rasengan por su imprudencia.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto? –repitió Kakashi a lo lejos, repitiendo el suspiro también. El hombre de cabello plateado se dio la vuelta y se alejó del sitio, ahora que estaba seguro que esos cabezas huecas no terminarían matándose mutuamente, podía irse con tranquilidad.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

- ¿El cumpleaños del dobe? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una de sus negras cejas se alzaba con extrañeza-. No he planeado nada. Veré que se me ocurre, seguro que con algo de ramen en el Ichiraku tiene… –masculló el moreno sin mucho entusiasmo, para después pasar de largo a la molesta persona que le obstruía el paso.

- Pero éste cumpleaños es especial, Uchiha-bastardo –contestó Sai sin demostrar ningún tipo de mala intención, es más, tenía su típica sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

El insistente hombre no se dio por vencido, sino que se dedicó a seguir al otro por la calle, provocando que al antiguo renegado se le erizaran los vellos del cuello, de la misma manera en la que se le erizaban los pelos a un gato.

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente éste al anterior, idiota? Ilumíname con tu sabiduría –dijo el Uchiha con la voz rebosante de sarcasmo, aumento un poco la velocidad con la que caminaba.

- En unos días será el examen chunin, y Naruto-kun tendrá que asistir –siguió diciendo Sai, sin inmutarse por el obvio intento por parte del moreno de evadirlo, se limitó a seguir a Sasuke, imitando su caminar rápido-. Se realizara en Tsuna, junto con Gaa-chan.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto? –preguntó Sasuke apretando los puños, con su poca paciencia abandonando rápidamente su cuerpo.

- A Gaa-chan le atrae Naruto-kun –le soltó Sai sin muchas contemplaciones.

El hombre supo que ahora tenía toda la atención del Uchiha cuando el otro moreno detuvo de golpe sus pasos, y Sai necesitó detenerse también de manera brusca para no chocar contra él. Aún desde donde se encontraba el otro anbu, podía ver que los puños del moreno se tornaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que los apretaba, y que un aura asesina llenaba toda la calle, alejando a los asustados transeúntes de ese sitio.

- Leí en un libro que… -empezó a explicarse Sai, y con esas simples palabras Sasuke pareció recobrar toda su serenidad aunque no su buen humor, su prácticamente inexistente buen humor.

- Lees demasiado y nada que aproveche –lo interrumpió con rapidez el Uchiha, y acto seguido metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y reanudó su camino.

- Leí en un libro que cuando un hombre siente atracción hacia otro, todo ese deseo terminara demostrándose como una necesidad sexual –siguió hablando Sai sin preocuparse por el estado de ánimo del otro, que bien podría poner en peligro su vida. El hombre estaba entusiasmado por compartir sus nuevos descubrimientos con alguien. Sasuke solo esperaba que esa repentina e insana curiosidad no se debiera a algún interés sobre su vida íntima con Naruto-. Gaa-chan se ha sentido atraído por Naruto-kun desde los doce años, si a eso le sumas la amistad y la admiración que siente por Naruto-kun, he llegado a la conclusión de que este año Gaa-chan ha llegado a su límite y que buscara tener sexo con Naruto-kun durante el examen chunin.

- Suficiente. Me largo… -gruñó el Uchiha entre dientes, para después tomar algo de impulso e ir a parar hasta un tejado cercano. Soltó una maldición cuando Sai aterrizó justo delante de él, con su frustrante sonrisa precediéndolo.

- Y si además Naruto-kun no tiene relación alguna con nadie… -dijo Sai con naturalidad.

- El dobe es mío –dijo Sasuke con rapidez, antes de poder morderse la lengua. No podía evitarlo, ser posesivo era un rasgo muy característico de su personalidad.

- ¿Ah? ¿Naruto-kun es tu novio, Sasuke? –le preguntó Sai con una sonrisa de prepotencia, y provocando que el Uchiha tuviera unas enormes ganas de destruir su patética vida como si se tratara de un insecto molesto. Odiaba como esa hiena mostraba esa sonrisa, la cual medio Konoha, encabezada por Naruto, proclamaba que había sido aprendida de él, y que aumentaba considerablemente su parecido. Como si Sai pudiera compararse con él… **(7)**

- Claro que no –respondió Sasuke, colocando una mano sobre su cintura y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Tu prometido? –preguntó Sai, aumentando su sonrisa.

- ¡No me jodas! –gritó el Uchiha, totalmente ofendido.

- Entonces no tienes ninguna relación con él –concluyó el otro anbu con seguridad, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño contrario. Esa fue toda la dosis de Sai que pudo soportar el hombre delante de él por ese día.

- ¡Al demonio! –gritó Sasuke tomando a Sai por el cuello de su camiseta. El Uchiha tenía el rostro morado debido a la furia, y sus ojos negros se había tornado rojos debido a su kekkei genkai-. ¡Me acuesto con él desde que…! –exclamaciones escadalizadas desde la calle que tenían debajo le recordaron al moreno que el sitio donde se encontraban era bastante público, y aunque su mal genio mandaría por el caño esas cosas, después de su oscuro pasado como renegado el Uchiha prefería mantener un perfil bajo.

Lo hacía sobre todo para evitarle problemas a Naruto, el moreno sabía que la lucha sostenida por el rubio para conseguir que él pudiera caminar de nuevo con libertad en todas las Naciones Ninja fue casi tan desgastante como la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, sobre todo por que la batalla del Uzumaki fue prácticamente en solitario, apenas contando con el apoyo de unos cuantos como Kakashi.

Con un gruñido, Sasuke soltó a Sai y lo echó con brusquedad a un lado, buscando llegar cuanto antes a su casa o a cualquier otro lugar donde no se encontrara esa molesta hiena.

- No te hagas él que no sabe –dijo rezongó el Uchiha mientras dejaba atrás al otro-, ¡toda Konoha lo sabe!

Sai no hizo ademán de ir detrás del moreno, pero la expresión de su cara se tornó repententinamente seria.

- En otro libro leí que a lo que tú tienes con Naruto-kun se le llama "Amigos con derecho a roce" –dijo el anbu, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cintura y se giraba hacia la dirección por donde Sasuke pretendía huir-. No hay formalidad, no hay compromiso, no hay responsabilidad, no hay estabilidad; en resumen, no tiene futuro.

- Eso no es… -empezó a alegar el Uchiha en un susurro, apretando los puños con fuerza.

- Un día llegara una persona que si quiera ofrecerle esas cosas a Naruto-kun –lo interrumpió el otro hombre-, y estoy seguro que Gaa-chan quiere ser esa persona. Ambos buscaran la manera de que la distancia sea un problema menor.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con bastante saña, sin poder decidir si el sentimiento que bullicía en su interior era enojo, o quizás… miedo. La relación con Naruto había surgido de manera tan natural, que ninguno de los dos se había detenido a preguntar acuerdos ni clasificaciones. Sólo era tal y como se lo había dicho a Sai, para el Uchiha, Naruto era suyo, y todo Konoha lo había tenido claro con una mirada escarlata. En cuanto al Uzumaki, esa sonrisa suya tan especial, tan retadora, tan desafiante, tan provocadoramente sensual para algunas personas, sólo se dirigía a su ahora anbu personal.

Con un respingo, el Uchiha pensó en como arremeter contra la hipótesis de Sai sin meterse con sentimentalimos, y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, justo como su compañero esperaba.

- ¿¡Lo escribiste, idiota! –gritó Sasuke de repente, agitando uno de sus puños en dirección a Sai, y viendo con ojos asesinas el papel en la mano del moreno. El moreno no podeía creérselo, ¡era el colmo!

- Por suerte, tengo la solución a tu problema, Uchiha-bastardo –constestó Sai con una risilla despreocupada, y arrojando a sus espaldas las notas que había preparado con anterioridad. Ya nos las necesitaba, y podía recordar perfectamente la bibliografía que había consultado.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse cuando Sai se acerco de un salto y le pasó un brazos por los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No podía asesinar a Sai por invadir su espacio personal, no debía molestarse por la tontería que, estaba seguro, diría el hombre de pelo negro, y, por sobre todas las cosas, no estaba curioso por saber la propuesta del anbu, y si eso podría calmar las ansias que la conversación le había dejado.

- En otro libro leí que no hay mejor manera de formalizar una relación que con el matrimonio –dijo Sai, que mientras hablaba agitaba su mano libre con rapidez, la cual tenía el dedo índice levantado.

El anbu parecía ser un maestro tratándole de explicar a un niño de cinco años cual era la función de la gravedad, sólo que el Uchiha no tenía cinco años, y usualmente los niños de cinco años no son capaces de despedir electricidad por el cuerpo.

- Pero en dado caso que la pareja no esté lista para dar ese paso –se apresuró a decir Sai con algo de nerviosismo, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la tormenta eléctrica que Sasuke amenzaba dejar caer sobre él-, como tú y Naruto-kun no lo están después de cuatro años, lo mejor es quedarse en el compromiso, sellándolo con un anillo de diamantes.

- ¿Qué… cosa? –preguntó el Uchiha con la garganta seca. Podía sentir como su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a vibrarle de manera desagradable, pero a pesar de todo la imagen de una joya como la que le describía el otro anbu, brillando en la mano de Naruto, logró colarse en su mente.

Era desagradable, ¡el Uchiha nunca se rebajaría a hacer una ridiculez como esa!

- Es una costumbre que se ha extendido rápidamente en estos días, creo que Sakura te habló de ella hace unas semanas –dijo Sai, y Sasuke lo vio con incredulidad, aunque el anbu no se dio por enterado. ¿Desde cuando el Uchiha prestaba atención a lo que solía comentarle su compañera con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas tan rosas como su cabello?

- Usualmente la familia del novio va a la casa de la novia a pedir su mano en matrimonio –siguió explicándole su compañero, cada vez más entusiasta, aunque el moreno no le había pedido tal cosa. Al parecer Sai se tomaba la mudez de Sasuke como una señal de que estaba interesado-, en una pequeña celebración familiar, y como muestra de que la propuesta fue aceptada el novio le entrega a la novia una argolla de algún metal precioso con una sola gema. Pero como tanto tu familia y la de Naruto-kun está muerta pueden no hacer esa celebración…

Lo siguiente que sintió Sai fue una katana rozandole el cuello.

- Así que… ¿Lo prefieres de oro o platino? –se atrevió a preguntar Sai a pesar de todo, mientras sacaba lo que parecía una revista de su mochila y se la mostraba al Uchiha. La portada tenía una novia con un enorme vestido lleno de holanes que, para colmo, tenía el cabello rubio y corto-. Y del diamente, ¿no quieres mejor un zafiro para que combine con los ojos de Naruto-kun?

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

"Una relación formal, ¿eh?" pensó Sasuke mientras se quitaba la máscara de madera de la cara y la colocaba sobre una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación "¿De verdad pensará que en todo este tiempo sólo tenemos una amistad extendida?" se preguntó a sí mismo el hombre, al tiempo que apartaba la vista de tal objeto y la dirigía hacia el actor principal de sus preocupaciones.

- ¡Al fin llegamos, dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se estiraba con pereza. El viaje había sido bastante largo, pero él se había empeñado en hacerlo con rapidez. El rubio quería ver a Gaara cuanto antes.

Pensando en el motivo personal de su próxima reunión con el Kazekage, dejando de lado los exámenes chunin, el Uzumaki se quitó el sombrero que correspondía a su cargo y dejó que el viento cálido de la tarde de Suna le agitara los rubios cabellos. Tenían suerte de que ese día ninguna tormenta de arena se sernía sobre la Villa.

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, el Rokudaime se apartó del balcón, un extra que su amigo pelirrojo le había conseguido al cuarto asignado al otro Kage, y se giró para ver a Sasuke. El rubio se extrañó al encontrarse con los ojos negros del Uchiha evaluándolo detenidamente, aunque en realidad no parecía estar viéndolo a él en verdad. Aparentaban estar más perdidos en sus recuerdos que en otra cosa.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás aquí? –preguntó Naruto torciendo la boca y agitando su mano delante de la cara del moreno, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

- No me fastidies, dobe –gruñó Sasuke de malas pulgas, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por su distracción. Esas cosas no debían pasarle a él, no mientras tuviera la vigilancia de ese cabeza hueca bajo su cargo.

- Has estado muy raro todo el camino… -murmuró el Uzumaki, desviando la mirada al suelo, y el hombre de pelo negro tuvo la tentación de sonreír al reconocer el tilde de preocupación que dejaba en su voz.

- Te dije que no es nada, usuratonkachi –contestó el Uchiha a pesar de todo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

- ¡Me preocupo por ti, maldito! –chilló Naruto con coraje, mientras le soltaba al otro un leve puñetazo en el hombro, que el moreno se dio el lujo de no evitar-. ¡Y tampoco me conviene que mis guardias anden en las nubes! Sai tampoco está en sus cinco sentidos, por los golpes de ese raro accidente que tuvo.

- ¿No crees poder cuidarte sólo, dobe? –le preguntó Sasuke, con la voz cargada de burla, e ignorando el comentario sobre Sai.

- ¡Me preocupo por mis amigos, dattebayo! –chilló el Uzumaki totalmente ofendido, dándose la vuelta y adentrándose en la habitación.

No dio más de dos pasos antes de que una mano lo sujetara por el antebrazo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tiraba de él, haciendo que se girara hasta que estuvieron frente a frente otra vez, y después, sin perdir permiso de ningún tipo, lo tomaba por la barbilla y lo besara. El rubio sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo supo desde que los dedos de Sasuke rozaron su piel, de la misma manera en que sabía como terminarían si el Uchiha se lo proponía.

Mientras los delgados labios de Sasuke seguían rozandose contra los gruesos del rubio, dejando luego que su lengua tibia se introdujera con rapidez dentro de la boca del Uzumaki, provocando que el hombre soltara un jadeo ahogado, una mano blanca viajó hasta el cuello del kage y tiró de la bufanda que lo envolvía, haciendo que la suave tela se deslizára hasta suelo. Más jadeos se escucharon en la habitación cuando el Uchiha se dedicó a atacar esa piel que no estaba a la vista de cualquiera, y que, sí por el posesivo anbu fuera, el mundo no volvería a ver.

Seria repetitivo, y a lo mucho esas palabras habrían salido en dos ocasiones de su boca, pero Naruto le pertenecía, esa piel era de su propiedad, esos ojos no tenían derecho a ver a nadie más, esas manos no acariciarían otro cuerpo queno fuera el suyo, ¡mucho menos el del Sabaku no Gaara!

- ¡Ey! –se quejó el rubio cuando sintió los dientes de Sasuke morderle la garganta, con algo más de fuerza y a una altura más arriba de la usual.

El moreno hizo oídos sordos a las quejas del rubio, y dirigió la mano que tenía libre al fajín de seda que rodeaba la cintura del Hokage. La prenda terminó haciéndole compañía en el suelo a la bufanda. Mientras tanto, Naruto había comenzado a deshacerse del uniforme anbu que portaba Sasuke, quitando el armazón de metal que le rodeaba el pecho, y ese fue todo el incentivo que el Uchiha necesitó para comenzar a tirar del pequeño saco blanco que el Uzumaki llevaba sobre la túnica roja, bajándolo por los antebrazos del rubio.

- Oye, teme –dijo Naruto de pronto, recordando algo importante que tenía que decirle al moreno-. Gaara…

Entonces Sasuke lo tomó con brusquedad de la cara, usando ambas manos, y lo besó para callarlo de nuevo. No quería volver a escuchar ese maldito nombre saliendo de los labios de su dobe, no mientras se encontraba con él. El Uchiha llevó sus manos hasta la parte posterior del cuello del rubio, sabiendo perfectamente que ahí se encontraba el broche del estorboso traje del Hokage.

Sasuke vio con satisfacción como la tela escarlata se deslizaba por los hombros desnudos de Naruto. Después de mucho insistirle, porque él nunca le rogaría, el Rokudaime había aceptado no llevar otra cosa bajo el uniforme más que los pantalones, y descubrir lo que había bajo la túnica siempre era un espectáculo digno de verse.

- S-sasuke… -balbuceó Naruto mientras el mencionado volvía a devorar su cuello, y lo acorralaba contra la pared de la habitación.

El Uchiha no podía negar que, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y de que por la misma razón la novedad se había esfumado, la sensación seguía siendo de lo más excitante. Tener a uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la última era, sometido bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo como todos los vellos de esa piel se erizaban debido su tacto, y que con sólo deslizar su aliento por ella, la figura ajena se llenaba de temblores incontrolables, de manera similar a una pequeña hoja en el otoño a punto de caerse de una rama.

La vida debía tener una gigantesca deuda con él si le pagaba de esa manera.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

Naruto se sorprendió cuando, en vez de sólo acostarse cerca de él, el moreno permaneció pegado contra su cuerpo, hasta le dejó una mano sobre el pecho y se acurrucó en su cuello, y la respiración del Uchiha terminó haciéndole deliciosas cosquillas sobre la piel expuesta. Usualmente a Sasuke no le agradaba dormir de esa manera, debido a lo revoltoso que era el de ojos azules para dormir, al día siguiente siempre terminaban con los músculos agarrotados por la mala postura, pero tal parecía que ahora el moreno tenía la necedidad de cerciorarse que el Uzumaki se encontraba con él.

- Hoy estás raro, Sasuke… -susurró el rubio, mientras acariaciaba los negros cabellos del hombre a su lado-. ¡Ah! Quiero dormir un rato… -balbuceó Naruto, mientras bostezaba-. Tengo que ver a Gaara temprano, ¡tiene algo importante que decirme, dattebayo!

Fue entonces que el Uchiha soltó un respingo, y se levantó de golpe de la cama.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó extrañado el rubio, al tiempo que se hincaba sobre la cama, viendo como el anbu tomaba su ropa del suelo y se la colocaba de nuevo con rapidez.

- Es mi tiempo libre, así que iré a dar una vuelta –contestó Sasuke sin girarse para ver a Naruto, y prefiriendo terminar de ponerse la camisa-. Todavía no es medianoche.

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera siquiera llamarlo para que se detuviera, el moreno había llegado hasta el balcón y saltado por la ventana. Por puro instinto el rubio se puso de pie y fue tras el hombre, sin importarle que todavía seguía desnudo **(8)**, pero ni aún de esa manera Sasuke dio una mirada atrás, provocando que el Hokage frunciera el entrecejo.

- Baka…. –masculló Naruto por lo bajo, para después darse la vuelta y regresar a la cama. Sinceramente había días en los que no sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese teme.

"Amigos, ¿eh?" gruñó Sasuke en su mente, mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado en medio de la villa aliada. Y así fue como el anbu descubrió la principal desventaja de hallarse fuera de Konoha. Una vez que no era un renegado, el Uchiha no tenía la menor idea de que podía darse el lujo de destruir sin causar problemas.

Con el sentimiento de frustración al máximo, Sasuke se dejo caer con suavidad sobre el centro de Suna. Ya era de noche, pero parecía que se organizaba en el sitio una especie de festival, seguramente a causa de los exámenes chunin. El moreno torció la boca al imaginarse que si Naruto se hubiera enterado, le habría llorado hasta conseguir arrastrarlo a todos los puestos. El dobe se volvía loco por esas cosas…

"O tal vez habría querido venir con Gaa-chan" pensó el Uchiha con desagrado.

- Te estás precipitando –dijo una voz en medio de la multitud, más concretamente bajo sus pies, llamando la atención del Uchiha.

Lo hizo porque, además de sonar terriblemente malhumorada, era una conocida, y sin embargo, no le pertenecía a ninguno de los compañeros que habían venido como escolta del Rokudaime. Se trataba de la voz de Kankuro, el hermano mayor del líder de Suna. Dejándose vencer por su curiosidad, el Uchiha se inclinó un poco más hacia su izquierda, todavía sobre el tejado, para poder ver que era lo que sucedía, cualquier cosa con tal de alejar su mente de Naruto y de Gaara.

Kankuro se encontraba en el balcón de un local de apariencia importante, si uno se dejaba guiar por el hecho de que éste contaba con tres pisos, pero ese balcón en especial parecía haber sido acondicionado como una sala privada, para poder brindarle más comodidad a los clientes destacados. Una letrero bajo el barandal de hierro del balcón le indicó a Sasuke el tipo de local que era una joyería, provocando su extrañeza, pero su ceñó se frunció al darse cuenta de quienes eran las personas que acompañaban al castaño. Una era su hermana mayor, Temari, mientras que el otro…

- No fastidies –dijo Gaara con seriedad, mirando de manera tan penetrante a su hermano que le provocó un escalofrio.

- ¡Gaara…! –intentó alegar el marioneterista a pesar de todo.

- ¡No molestes a mi hermanito, Kankuro! –intervino la rubia bastante emocionada, ya que a pesar del semblante imperturbable del Kazekage, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Es su decisión!

- ¡Pero Temari…! –intentó alegar de nueva cuenta Kankuro, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- ¡Fue un honor servirle al Kazekage! –dijo un hombre con emoción, mientras cruzaba las puertas dobles de cristal que daban al balcón y las cerraba detrás de él. El hombre no parecía ser shinobi, y vestía el atuendo típico de Suna, de hecho, lo que más llamaba la atención de su apariencia era su enorme bigote de color negro y su prominente barriga-. ¡Espero que esté satisfecho con su compra! –siguió hablando, para ahora entregarle a Gaara una pequeña caja negra, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Si algo de esto sale fuera de la tienda… -gruñó Kankuro enseñando los dientes, e interponiéndose entre el joyero y su hermano. A sus espaldas, Temari se golpeó la frente ante su actitud tan exagerada.

- ¡D-discreción para el cliente! ¡Discreción para el cliente! –se apresuró a decir el hombre con nerviosismo-. ¡Ese es nuestro lema, Kankuro-san!

Cuatro pares de cejas se alzaron con incredulidad, incluidas las del Uchiha. Por todos los rincones de lugar, reproducido una y otra vez en diversas formas, tamaños y colores, estaba el verdadero lema de la tienda.

"Dilo con una estrella bajada del cielo" rezaban esas palabras.

- L-les daré algo de tiempo para que examinen la joya… -balbuceó el joyero con nerviosismo, para después darse la vuelta y practicamente echar a correr de regreso a su tienda.

Con tranquilidad, Gaara aprovechó el momento para abrir la caja que ahora sostenía entre sus manos y poder observar con cuidado la joya que descansaba en una cama de terciopelo.

- ¡Oh, Gaara! ¡Es precioso! –exclamó Temari con una sonrisa, observando el brillo que despedía la pieza. Se trataba de una gema roja, posiblemente un rubí, tallada en forma octaedro y sujetada a una cadena de oro sencilla por uno de sus extremos.

- ¿Un collar? –preguntó Kankuro algo extrañado.

- No le daré un anillo para comprometernos –contestó Gaara con simpleza, y la cara de su hermano se tornó azul al recordar el meollo de todo el asunto.

- Sigo pensando que te precipitas –repitió el castaño como si fuera un mantra, una vez que recuperó la voz-. Está bien que durante la guerra…

- ¡Kankuro! –lo interrumpió Temari bastante molesta, colocándose delante del mencionado y tomándolo por el cuello de su traje negro.

- ¡Es que es un hombre, Temari! ¡Un hombre! –gritó el marioneterista alzando los brazos al cielo, y revelando por fin lo que lo escandalizaba con tanta fuerza-. ¡Y además de Konoha! ¡Será un conflicto entre ambas aldeas, y…!

- Yo acepte y Naruto aceptó –dijo Gaara en un susurro-. Solo importa nuestra opinión.

Kankuro luchó unos segundos con la rubia para que lo soltára y entonces se giró hacia su pelirrojo hermano, con toda la intención de no retroceder en la discusión. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando se topó de lleno con los ojos verdes de Gaara viendo la joya en sus manos con tanto anhelo.

Temari soltó una risilla al ver que el castaño soltaba un suspiro resignado y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

- Le daré lo que nadie más le ha ofrecido, ni quiero que lo hagan –murmuró Gaara, más para si mismo que para sus hermanos, y una imperceptible sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

_Yo acepte y Naruto aceptó…_

- Y tuvo el descaro de dejar que me acostara con él otra vez… -gruñó Sasuke en voz alta, observando las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza con mala cara. Ese maldito brillo le recordaba al de las piedras preciosas, piedra que él no quería darle a Naruto por su orgullo, piedra que Gaara si iba a darle al Uzumaki, a pesar de todos los contras que pudieran poner las otras Naciones Ninja.

Hacia rato que el Kazekage y sus hermanos se habían retirado del local, pero el shock no le permitió al Uchiha hacer otra cosa más que acostarse sobre el tejado, sin saber que hacer. Si mataba a Gaara se desencadenaba otra guerra, si mataba a Naruto se desencadenaba otra guerra, ¿¡y ¿él qué! ¿Qué le costaba al dobe haber dicho "Oye, teme, voy a casarme con Gaara"?

- Tsk... –gruñó el Uchiha, apretando la mano hasta formar un puño y golpeando el suelo con él. Las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza no mejoraban con el tiempo. Sólo le faltaba imaginarse a Naruto con un vestido blanco en brazos de ese estúpido pelirrojo.

_Le daré lo que nadie más le ha ofrecido…_

- Soy un idiota –dijo Sasuke con voz pesimista, dejando caer levemente sus hombros.

El Uchiha acababa de entrar en la joyería en la que minutos atrás se encontraba el Kazekage.

- ¿En qué podemos servirte, señorita? –se apresuró a ayudarle una de las dependientas que atendían el local. En ese momento la cara del moreno se tornó azul, y deseó darse la vuelta y abandonar todo esa estúpida idea. Por lo visto sus pies no estaban de acuerdo porque no se movieron hacia la salida, sino que dieron un par de pasos hacia la sonriente mujer.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que su rostro se había quedado grabado con desconfianza en la mente de todo shinobi, y como no quería ser reconocido y causar un alboroto, había hecho un henge. Ahora tomaba la forma de una chica de a lo mucho diesiceis años, con largo pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y ojos oscuros. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una blusa marrón con mangas largas y holgas, y las típicas sandalias ninja.

- Necesito… un anillo –dijo Sasuke con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

- ¿De qué tipo andas buscando? –preguntó la dependienta ampliando su sonrisa, pensando que la pobre chica se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar.

- Es… para un chico –dijo el Uchiha de la misma manera. Y he ahí la razón por la que el moreno había preferido tomar esa forma a cualquier otra, si una chica entraba a comprar algo para un chico no llamaría tanto la atención a que si un chico entraba a comprarle un regalo a otra persona del mismo sexo.

- ¡Ya veo! ¿Es para tu persona especial? ¡Eso es tan tierno! –exclamó la empleada con emoción, al tiempo que aplaudía con entusiasmo, y provocando de paso que nuevamente Sasuke deseara darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido-. Es muy raro que una chica se tome la molestia de hacer eso por su novio… ¡Eres única!

Todavía con la sonrisa en la cara la mujer la guió hasta unas cuantas vitrinas y con un elegante movimiento de su mano derecha le indicó el lugar donde tenían los anillos para hombre. La femenina Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, estudiando con ojo crítico las joyas que estaban exhibidas, comparando su forma, su tamaño y su originalidad.

- Los odio –respondió el Uchiha a los pocos minutos, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Qué directa!" pensó la empleada algo intimidada, con la cara un poco azul.

- Creo que tengo algunos más en la parte de atrás –dijo la empleada con voz pensativa-, o podrías mandarlo a hacer. Lo tendríamos listo en un par de…

- No quiero –la interrumpió la chica Uchiha, viéndola con ojos asesinos.

- ¡Y-ya veo! –tartamudeó la mujer, ahora sí visiblemente asustada. No podía creer que cuando esa chica entró al local pensó que aparentaba ser muy dulce-. E-entonces…

- Déjame ver éste –dijo Sasuke de repente, y la empleada la vio con extrañeza.

La muchacha señalaba un montón de anillos que se encontraban dentro de un pequeño jarrón de cristal, al fondo de la vitrina. Por encima de todos, había una argolla doble de plata, entre las que habían enjarzado unas piedras azules pequeñas.

- ¿Éste? En realidad es uno muy viejo… -dijo la empleada mientras lo sacaba para pasárselo y que lo viera de cerca-. ¿Ves esas marcas de aquí? Solo las puede hacer el paso del tiempo, y no se borran a menos que fundas la plata de nuevo.

- Es decir… que a quien le guste este anillo, tiene que gustarle tal y como es, a pesar de su pasado –dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, pasando sus dedos por la superficie manchada de la plata. De cierta manera tenía su belleza, los años había creado unas extrañas ondas multicolores que cubrían el brillo del metal.

- Pues sí, es una rara manera de decirlo –contestó la empleada algo perpleja.

Una media hora después, Sasuke salía con gran alivio del local, dejando algo de dinero atrás y una sonriente mujer que creía haber ayudado a declarársele a una muchacha muy decidida a su novio.

- Fue una buena compra, Sasu-chan –dijo una voz burlona a la izquierda del Uchiha, y el moreno quiso en ese momento que la tierra se lo tragara. Cuando dirigió su vista a ese lugar, se encontró con el ojo curvado de su antiguo sensei, Hatake Kakashi-. Al fin te tomaras en serio a Naruto.

- ¡¿Soy el único que piensa que ya lo hacía? –gritó el Uchiha completamente hartó. ¡Todo ese problema había surgido por eso!

Como respuesta, Kakashi se llevó una mano hasta la barbillla, y fingió analizar por un segundo la situación con toda la seriedad que debía mostrar.

- Mah… -respondió al final el hombre de cabello plateado, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, bonita blusa…

- ¡Cállate! –le reclamó Sasuke de malas pulgas, y el sharingan en todo su esplendor.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

- ¡Fue un día pesado, dattebayo! –se quejó Naruto de manera dramática, para después estirar sus brazos hasta donde diera su alcance.

- Los tiempos han cambiado… -murmuró Gaara, quien caminaba a su lado. Ambos hombres se retiraban del primer día del examen chunin, los dos vestidos con sus respectivas túnicas de kage y platicando entre ellos con una familiaridad que dejaba sorprendidos a los extranjeros visitantes.

- ¡Vaya que sí! –exclamó el Uzumaki con entusiasmo, agitándose con fuerza dentro de su regío atuendo, y dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo-. ¡Hace unos años los novatos éramos nosotros, Gaara!

- Naruto… -empezó a decir el pelirrojo, deteniendo sus pasos, y provocando que el Hokage se apresurara a imitarlo, pero antes de que el Sabaku pudiera decir otra palabra, un anbu apareció en medio de los dos líderes, alzándose desde una nube de humo blanco.

- Ha surgido un problema –dijo la voz molesta de Sasuke desde el otro lado de la máscara, la cual tenía los rasgos de un gato dibujados con un vivo color escarlata.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Naruto repentinamente serio, pero soltó un gruñido cuando el Uchiha no siguió hablando, y en cambio dirigió su rostro oculto hacia el pelirrojo-. Gaara es de confianza, teme…

- No –dijo el moreno de manera rotunda.

- ¡Sasuke! –chilló el Uzumaki, perdiendo la paciencia. Si había un problema que requiriera su intervención, quería saber cual era en ese instante, ¡no estaba de humor para soportar los desplantes del Uchiha, después de la manera en que se había ido la noche pasada!

- He dicho que no –gruñó Sasuke con firmeza, y acto seguido se inclinó hacia el Hokage, lo tomó por la cintura y se lo echó al hombro como si se tratara de un saco de papas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…? –maldijo Naruto voz en cuello, moviéndose cuanto podía para que el moreno lo soltara-. ¡Sasuke! -fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Gaara, antes de que el Uchiha prácticamente raptara al Hokage.

- Aquí está bien –dijo Sasuke después de algunos minutos, viendo a ambos lados con detenimiento y después arrojó a Naruto sobre el suelo sin muchas contemplaciones.

- ¡¿Para qué demonios…? –gritó el Uzumaki hecho una furia, mientras se ponía en pie nuevamente-. ¡¿Cuál es el problema, dattebayo?

- No existe, te mentí –contestó el moreno con toda sinceridad, o más bien, con total descaro.

- ¡Eres un…! –empezó a gritar el rubio, amenazando con soltar todo su poder sobre la persona delante de él.

- En unos días será tu cumpleaños, ¿no? –lo interrumpió el Uchiha como quien no quiere la cosa, desviando sus ojos negros hacia una una dirección indefinida. Sólo entonces Naruto se dio cuenta que el hombre tenía una mano extendida hacia él, con la palma de la misma vuelta hacia arriba. Un objeto brillaba con fuerza en ella.

- ¿Qué es…? –preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, al tiempo que lo tomaba y se daba cuenta de que era un anillo bastante bonito-. ¿Vas a dárselo a alguien? –preguntó Naruto, sintiendo como una molestia se instalaba en su pecho.

Sasuke no tenía porque dar ese tipo de regalos a nadie, es más, ese teme no tenía porque dar ningún tipo de regalo, ¡ni siquiera le regalaba cosas a él! ¿Por qué tenía que andar regalando anillos vaya a saber a quién?

- Es para ti, idiota –contestó el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa burlona, imaginando las cosas que pasaban por la mente del rubio.

Extrañado, Naruto vio que el moreno extendía una mano hacia él, para después tomar con ella su mano izquierda, y acariciaba su dedo anular.

- Se verá lindo en tu delicada mano, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke, ante un perplejo Naruto, sin poder evitar el tono burlón.

- ¡Teme! ¡Nunca me pondré esa cosa! –gritó un enojado rubio, para después crear una docena de clones de sombra, seguido de un rasengan que iba directo contra el rostro del Uchiha. Y así dio inicio una batalla epica, que terminó con dos invocaciones poderosas atacándose a pocos metros de Suna.

Despues de que Gamakichi se esfumara, todavía muy indignado, y de que Amaidoku se cansara de frotarse contra el suave cabello del rubio, una vez que la enorme víbora se cercioró de que su nezumi se encontraba bien; el Uzumaki se giró hacia el este, con toda la intención de dejar a Sasuke en ese lugar y no volver a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedara del examen chunin. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no tenía los mismos planes, y apenas percibió los planes del Hokage, lo sujetó por un antebrazo para obligarlo a quedarse en ese lugar.

- ¡Suéltame, teme! –gritó el rubio con todo el coraje que sentía-. ¿Por qué te burlas de mí, dattebayo?

El moreno frunció el entrecejo y entonces empujó al Rokudaime contra el suelo, se aprovechó de haber logrado su cometido para sentarse sobre él y sujetarle las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, para tenerlo inmovilizado.

- ¡No es una burla, Naruto! –gritó el Uchiha, tratando de contener al Hokage, que todavía luchaba por liberarse-. Es en serio… -y de inmediato el rubio dejó de moverse.

- ¡P-pero porqué…! –balbuceó Naruto sin poder creérselo, con los ojos muy abiertos. La voz apenas le salía de la graganta. De verdad, ¿no era ninguna estúpida broma?

- No me importa si es ridículo, ni me importa que tenga que rebajarme a hacer cosas como ésta, no voy a dejar que nos separen, ¡no después de lo que hemos pasado! –dijo Sasuke con seriedad, tomando a su pareja por la barbilla y clavando sus oscuros ojos en los océanos azules que poseía el Uzumaki-. Forzaste tus estúpidos lazos hasta que no quedó distancia entre nosotros, ahora asume las consecuencias.

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada hasta su mano derecha, donde todavía tenía el anillo que había comprado el día anterior, los ojos de Naruto siguieron la dirección de los ojos del moreno, pero no hizo ningún ademán de oponer más resistencia. Dejó con tranquilidad que el hombre deslizara la joya sobre su dedo, encajando a la perfección en él, justo como lo esperaba el de pelo negro. Sasuke conocía a la perfeccion cada rincón del cuerpo del rubio.

- P-pero porque el anillo… -murmuró Naruto cuando encontró su voz.

- Se supone que es una manera de tomarse en serio nuestra… relación –contestó Sasuke desviando la mirada. Ni muerto admitiría que la idea se la había dado Sai, y mucho menos admitiría que había estado celoso de Gaara. Ya después ajustaría cuentas con el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿No era serio ya? –preguntó el rubio llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, bastante escandalizado-. ¡Dormimos juntos desde hace cuatro años, Sasuke!

**~*S*&*N*~****~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

- ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Gaara en voz alta, con la mirada perdida hacia la dirección en la que Sasuke había desaparecido cargando a Naruto, la misma dirección desde la que se observaba la polvareda de una batalla desde hacia varias horas.

- No te preocupes, estará bien –contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo se giró para encarar a la persona que le había hablado, y frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que una amplia sornisa estaba instalada en los labios de esa persona.

- Tu mano está detrás de esto –dijo el Sabaku de manera acusadora, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-. Debes dejar de meterte en los asuntos de los demás.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sai con curiosidad, para después caminar hacia el Kazekage-. Es divertido.

- Me molesta… -gruñó el pelirrojo-. Ocupa demasiada de tu atención, y demasiado de tu tiempo.

El moreno vio con atención como Gaara lo evaluaba, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera decidiendo que otra cosa decirle para regañarlo. El Kazekage colocó una mano sobre el cuello del anbu, tirando un poco de una cadena que apenas se veía en él, hasta conseguir que una piedra roja se revelara sobre el pecho de Sai.

- ¿Lo que sientes es lo que los libros llaman celos? –murmuró el de pelo negro, mientras ambos veían el brillo del rubí.

- No sé, pero no te conviene provocarlos –contestó Gaara encongiendose de hombros, y observando los labios del otro con detenimiento.

- No sé… Parece divertido –dijo Sai a su vez, bajando un ápice el volumen de su voz-, más divertido que meterme en los asuntos de los demás…

- Solo vine a hacerla de chaperón –resopló la voz de Kakashi por encima de sus cabezas, acabando con todo el romanticismo de la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Sexto.

**(2) **Bien esta palabra no existe, y recalco, no existe en el japonés. Vendría siendo algo asi como "Dulce veneno", ¿a que es mona la viborita? :P

**(3) **Sí, para Amaidoku el halcón es Sasuke.

**(4) **Elemento Agua: Lluvia Venenosa. Es invención mía, así que si hay errores, ya saben porque :B

**(5) **Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego.

**(6) **Ratón, ratón… Repito, ¿a que es mona la viborita?

**(7) **Claro que no, Sai no es un traidor ¬¬ Sasuke-baka.

**(8) **¡OMG! ¡Naruto! :Q_

**¡Hola! Pues espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, van dos Valeria Uchiha, y faltan doce XD Es para un concurso de fanfics que organiza uno de los grupos de facebook a los que estoy unida, FujoshiYomi. Consistía en que te mandaban una imagen, y crear un fanfic a partir de ella. Me asuste cuando la vi, esa imagen gritaba "comedia" con mayúsculas, y eso nada mas no se me da. Este es el resultado. Me divertí, Lizzy-otosan, y espero que a Nekomata-okasan también le guste. Seguiré tu consejo, Hibari ¬¬ Y gracias por las correcciones. ¡Espero que también te guste, Juliet-okasan! Y Zanzamaru, no he sabido de ti en días, ¿dónde estás? D:**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
